Yes
by ravenbow
Summary: Some Sheve I wrote for a couple of friends. WARNING: slightly over-emotional Nezumi like in the novels! My stories love angst, remember! It's really just shmut. Rated M. Yaoi. NezumixShion, Nezumi/Shion, ShionxNezumi, Shion/Nezumi.


_**Title**: Yes_

_**Series**: No. 6_

_**Pairing**: ShionxNezumi/Eve_

_**Rating**: M_

_**Genre**: Romance_

_**Author**: LovelessNightmare_

Written with a friend in mind. Her favorite No. 6 ship is Sheve (Shion/Eve), and it happens to be my biggest fan's favorite too. 3

Nezumi is his slightly over-emotional self, like in the novels. But it's really confusing as to who's topping.

I'm still not exactly sure... o_o;;

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shion had come again. Nezumi couldn't believe it. He could barely breathe. How could Shion take all rational thought from his brain by blinking those beautiful red eyes at him? For Pete's sake, <em>Nezumi<em>_ almost__ forgot __his__ line._ That _never_ happens. _Ever_. Nezumi was thankfully able to recover smoothly and move on with the script, but damn it all Shion!

Nezumi was used to people staring at him by now. He was an actor, not to mention a lead role, and he _knew_ how good he looked up on that stage. So it wouldn't be strange that Shion would be staring at him too while he was performing. But there was always something different about Shion's gaze. When their eyes would first meet Nezumi would catch a glimpse of _something_ in those crimson orbs. Something darker and predatory, like hunger or lust.

It was an expression that left Nezumi speechless (which was obvious from how he choked up on stage). Those eyes threw Nezumi into an anxious state, and as hard as he might try, he felt like he couldn't rip away from that gaze. It was almost terrifying, but exhilarating, too. And it happened _every_ time Shion came to one of Nezumi's performances. Was Shion even aware that he was doing it? The idea of him being oblivious made Nezumi angry. He slammed his hands onto the top of the vanity in his dressing room.

"Dammit!" he cursed, glaring at his reflection before picking up the few pieces of make-up that toppled to the floor from his outburst. After he returned them to their places, he snorted dismissively and rested his forehead in his hands.

"I wouldn't care as much if he'd…" Nezumi trailed off. His eyes slid shut as he felt that familiar blush rise to his cheeks.

"… if he'd just… quit making my heart race." He let out a long, frustrated sigh, resting his forehead against the vanity's table. He bit his lip lightly, idly playing with a piece of his hair extensions. He was silent for a few moments until he heard a knock at his room's door which he responded to with a groan. He got up, not bothering to cover up his voice as he opened the door with an irritated scowl.

"Autographs are only given out on weeken-" he stood in the doorway, blinking at the person in front of him.

'_Speak__ of __the__ devil __and __he__ shall __come._'

"Nezumi! You were great!" Shion was practically bouncing on his toes. How could he have such energy? Nezumi let out a somewhat relieved sigh, brushing Shion's comment off,

"How did you even get back here? This area's restricted."

"Rikiga said I was allowed back here since I'm a close friend of yours." His smile was blinding.

"You know it's probably because you're your mother's son, don't you?" Nezumi locked the door.

"What're you locking the door for, Nezumi?"

"I always do. Would you rather me get mauled by stalking fans?"

Shion blinked in shock. "Of course not. Anyway, you did a wonderful job again, Nezumi! You were magnificent!" Nezumi smirked as he sat at his vanity again and worked on removing the make-up from his face. As always, some of the eye shadow remained. His lips would still be slightly pinker than usual, too.

"Please, don't let _me_ stop you from complimenting me." Shion didn't even seem to notice Nezumi's sarcasm. He rolled his eyes as Shion continued praising Nezumi's talent.

"Your lines are always said right on cue! And there's such emotion there! And- and- _oh_, and your singing! I don't get to hear you sing often, and I love when you do-"

"…_SHION_. Shion, I get it, you like my acting. Enough. You're starting to sound like my fans… or my producer…" Nezumi grimaced as he thought of his producer's enthusiasm.

Shion ceased his bouncing, turning around to face Nezumi and give him a gorgeous smile.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

Nezumi stared at Shion. It wasn't more than a few moments before Shion opened his eyes to gaze back at Nezumi… and the dark red shade was back in his eyes. Nezumi swallowed, trying to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks again.

'_That __jerk.__He __can__'__t _possibly _know__ what __he__'__s __doing.__'_

Not sure of what to say next, Nezumi settled for rolling his eyes and returning to his previous task.

"Whatever, don't apologize. Now… get out. I need to change before the rest of my fans find me."

"What's the big deal? Can't I stay here? We change around each other at home all the time."

"What? Do you wanna see me undress that badly? Whatever, I guess I don't mind." Nezumi loved teasing Shion; it was definitely worth it to see that bright blush on Shion's face.

"Wh-what? I didn't mean it like that! All I meant was-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you meant." Nezumi was getting nervous now. After today's little incident during the show, he wasn't up for controlling himself around Shion while he had to get undressed. But Shion could be persistent.

"Fine, you can stay. Try not to stare too much though." This time the comment went right over Shion's head. Nezumi went to reach for the tie at the back of his dress. But he frowned, remembering what a pain it was to undo this part.

"Oh,"

'_Fuck_.'

"Let me get that for you!"

Nezumi practically flew out of his seat when he felt Shion's fingers at his back.

"Waah! Sh-Shion! No, I got it! S-… Stop it! Get away from me!"

"Oh, come on, let me help!"

"Nno! I'm fi—whoa—" Why did his dress have this much freaking fabric?

"Nezumi—?" Nezumi stumbled after stepping back on the layers of his dress. He instinctively reached out, grabbing onto Shion's coat to try to keep from falling. Unfortunately for Nezumi though, Shion wasn't too quick on his feet and they both ended up falling together.

"Aah!" Crashes were heard as hangers and boxes fell from the shelves around them. Nezumi was relieved when he felt a soft landing at his back, falling onto a pile of clothes that hadn't been put away as neatly as they should have been. He groaned, opening his eyes when he felt warm breath at his ear. He looked up and his silver-grey eyes went wide.

Shion had shielded Nezumi's head from the wall behind him and was currently holding Nezumi close against his chest. Nezumi also became painfully aware of the fact that his own legs were spread wide apart, practically around Shion's waist. Nezumi had never felt his face this warm in all his life. Was it possible for skin to glow red? His heart was absolutely pounding in his ears.

'_How __is __it __even __possible __to __fall __into __a__ position __like __this?__I__… __I__—__I __can__'__t __believe __this __is __happening__…__!_' Shion's lips were so close, so easy to _reach_ and take _advantage_ of. If Nezumi tilted his head back and up, their lips would be together in a second's time.

Shion rubbed the soreness at the back of his head before opening his eyes to view the damage.

"Ow… Are you alright, Nezumi?"

'_Ugh!__ Why __can __he __affect __me __this __way? __Son __of __a__—' _Can you blame him? Nezumi is human, too.

"God dammit, Shion!" Shion flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, Nezumi! I was only trying to hel—"

"Idiot!" Nezumi cut him off, throwing his arms around Shion's neck to pull him down for a tight hug. Nezumi hid his face against Shion's neck.

"Ne… zumi?" Shion didn't even know what was happening. His free hand hovered near Nezumi's back, not sure of what to do.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" Nezumi demanded. He was sick of feeling like this. Being at the mercy of another was absolutely infuriating.

"Did I upset you? Do you want my attention or something?"

"Nezumi, _what_ are you talking about?" The dark-haired boy huffed out a bitter laugh.

"How cruel. You don't even know what you're doing to me…?" Nezumi pulled back. Shion immediately went to make eye contact and question the life out of Nezumi. He was utterly speechless; hints of tears were glazing the corners of Nezumi's eyes. Before anymore could be said, Nezumi reached up slowly, their lips dangerously close. He whispered low,

"You shouldn't play with a woman's emotions, Shion," and connected their lips in a gentle kiss.

Shion hesitated, not sure if reacting back to the kiss would be best. But he did react. He felt the hungriness and want hidden in Nezumi's kiss. He felt fingers wind themselves into his snow-white hair, pulling at the collar of his shirt; closer, deeper, _anything_ but nothing. Nezumi couldn't handle nothing anymore. Shion couldn't even think. All he knew was that after that gentle moan escaped Nezumi's throat, their kiss flared and it grew hot quickly. Their tongues had barely brushed one-another's before Nezumi pulled away. After a few moments, Nezumi was the first to break the silence.

"Why are you torturing me like this? What could I have possibly done to make you want me to be a total wreck?"

"Torture? A wreck? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Shion, I—" Nezumi trailed off. He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell Shion what he'd been denying since that first night that they met. He hadn't known it back then, but his love for the other boy grew over time, maddeningly so. Four years was a long time when you loved someone you couldn't be with. He had fallen for Shion and when he did, he had fallen hard.

But these things were those Nezumi could never voice. Not because it wasn't like him, but because if he put it into words, the emotions might die. And while he'd be better off not caring, he _couldn__'__t_ let Shion go. He wouldn't.

'_I__ don__'__t __want __these __feelings __to __disappear.__'_ Nezumi gripped at the sleeve of Shion's jacket. Shion could only stare in astonishment. Nezumi's usually unreadable eyes were beautiful and frightening right now; his eyes had no barricade. Nezumi was letting Shion see right into him, right into his soul. To see all of the words and emotions that he couldn't say. _Wouldn__'__t_ say. A light blush, panting breath; try as his brain might to think with an objective view, Shion couldn't deny it: Nezumi was head-over-heels in love with him.

Shion felt his heart swell.

Nezumi opened up to him, greatly at that; he had let down his strongest wall. But at the same time, Shion was terrified of how much Nezumi was actually showing. He wasn't used to this Nezumi. But this seemingly-forbidden and rare part was what made Shion want it all the more.

Shion had caught himself numerous times thinking of Nezumi in his costume. Thinking of how strangely it seemed to fit Nezumi's character, and Shion wasn't referring to Eve. Every time, as soon as he'd slipped into that dress, the desire would flood through Shion's veins again. To see that emotion, to view that untouchable and almost taboo part of Nezumi. His enthusiasm for Nezumi's acting wasn't merely a desire to support his friend anymore. Somewhere down the line, and he realized that now, Shion had become addicted to that hidden side of Nezumi. And for Shion, that realization was like running fast into a brick wall.

"Nezumi…"

"Shion, _please_…" _'__For __once, __don__'__t__ be__ completely __oblivious__ and __see__ what __I __can__'__t __say.__'_

Nezumi's heart practically stopped; that look was back. Shion's bright red eyes glazed over and he pushed Nezumi's bangs aside before leaving a kiss on his forehead, calling his name in a hushed tone. The dark-haired boy brought a hand to his lips, shuddering out a breath over his fingers. Shion leaned his head down to Nezumi's neck, leaving kisses down the pale_._The raven felt his legs tremble slightly with anticipation as a hand firmly snaked its way up his leg.

"Nezumi, I need to tell you something," Nezumi practically purred when he felt Shion rake his fingers through Nezumi's hair. He reached back up to grip at Shion's clothes.

"W-what is it?" He was trying to listen, but those _hands_.

"I can't take my eyes off of you when you're up on that stage. I get furious; knowing everyone else gets to see you like that. They see emotion from you when I barely get to see it in our home together." Nezumi's eyes rolled back as he felt Shion pull him up against him.

"It's not fair to me. Why do strangers get to see you act human when I can't?" Nezumi felt a brief graze of teeth along his collar bone.

"It's not fair," Shion repeated softly. Shion pulled back to look at the boy beneath him.

"Let me be the only one." Nezumi couldn't fight the stupid flush that danced across his cheeks. He tilted his head as Shion guided his chin to angle up.

"How greedy you are."

"Is that a yes?"

Nezumi answered by reaching his lips up again to meet Shion's.

Their tongues wrestled immediately, the kiss hot and fierce, as if it had continued from where it ended before. Shion's fingers wandered through Nezumi's hair, caressing down his neck, over his exposed clavicle and over the top of his dress. Nezumi's hands clawed at Shion's collar, wrenching the jacket off impatiently. He breathed out a satisfied sigh as Shion's hands dragged themselves down Nezumi's sides. Shion pulled away to leave butterfly kisses starting at Nezumi's jaw and following the trail his hands had made before. Nezumi worked on the buttons of Shion's sweater and dress shirt, only making it half-way before he shuddered to a halt; that hand was back, but now there were two, and they were both moving their way up Nezumi's thighs quickly. Nezumi gasped quietly, his hips jerking involuntarily when he felt fingers firmly grip around his hips.

"A-ah-hh…"

"I'm going to take it off now… Okay?" Nezumi nodded. Shion untied the string at Nezumi's back, helping Nezumi maneuver his arms out of the sleeves. As soon as they were free, Nezumi gripped the collar of Shion shirt and yanked him back down for another kiss. Shion couldn't resist, but he continued working on Nezumi's clothes, throwing the fabric away. He returned his full attention to the other's lips again, feeling instant relief when Nezumi all but ripped his shirt off of him. He kissed Nezumi's cheek lightly in thanks as the dark-haired boy threw the shirts to the side almost in disgust and was immediately pulled back down for another sweltering kiss.

They parted once more, Shion's breath shallow. He rested his forehead against Nezumi's and spoke with a quiet, desperate voice,

"Nezumi, now? Can we now…" He closed his eyes, feeling his entire body trembling with need. He'd never experienced something like this in No. 6. If he didn't regret leaving it before, he _really_ didn't now.

And fortunately for him, Nezumi was way ahead of him. He barely heard the white-haired boy as he blindly reached for Shion's waist. His fingers guided along the hem of his pants, finding their target; he carefully unzipped the metal and pulled the fabric down until Shion sighed with relief. His member was hard and it _hurt_ but it somehow felt good at the same time.

"Shion, give me your hand." Nezumi didn't wait; he guided Shion's fingers to his mouth and began to lightly suck on them. Shion blushed deeply, weirdly aroused by the sensation.

"Nezumi? What are you…" He panted slightly when he felt something warm and wet circle around the base of his fingers. The sensation tickled and sent warm sparks to his belly. Nezumi removed Shion's fingers from his mouth.

"You're not dumb Shion. You think we can do this dry?" Shion's hand was led down to Nezumi's entrance.

"Ah? B-but won't that hurt?" He couldn't see clearly but he heard an impatient sigh.

"It'll hurt more if you _don__'__t_ do this."

"But…" Shion couldn't breathe at the next sound he heard.

"Shion. Just… do it." Nezumi's voice floated to his ears in a desperate-sounding sort of plead.

"I can't stand it anymore. Stop making me wait."

Shion gazed into silver eyes. He slid a finger in and had to bite his lip when he heard that moan sneak past Nezumi's lips.

"Uhhhn…"

Shion felt like an electric shock shot right to his member.

"Shion… _move_."

He did. He moved his finger gently, fretting over being too rough. But once the winces and slight whimpers ceased, Shion felt Nezumi's legs spread wider, his entrance relaxing more.

"Another."

Shion listened and obeyed, adding a second finger. He heard a soft hiss but kept going carefully. He continued preparing Nezumi until his fingers were inside all the way. Nezumi sounded like he was close already.

"O-..O-okay… Shion… N-now…"

Shion slipped his fingers out slowly and angled himself at Nezumi's entrance.

"Nezumi?"

"Wh-what?"

Shion reached down, brushing his nose gently against Nezumi's. The action made Nezumi blush brightly, but he made no smart remark. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Shion's neck and hugged him close enough to whisper next to his ear.

"Go in…"

Shion buried his face between Nezumi's neck and shoulder and took in a shaky breath before pressing himself in.

"Nnn-ahh…." Nezumi sighed, satisfied. Shion let out a low moan when he felt Nezumi's muscles tighten around the intrusion.

"Ne-… Nezu.. mi…." Nezumi curled his fingers in Shion's snowy hair.

"It's okay, Shion. Move."

Shion pulled back slightly and pressed back in. He dare not open his eyes again—lights danced through his vision when he tried. He began a slow and steady rhythm, moving to the beat of Nezumi's breathing and gasps. He felt a strong pulse in his groin and he moaned quietly against Nezumi's hair. Nezumi's eyes fluttered at the sound and he wrapped his legs more securely around Shion's waist. Another moan escaped Shion's throat as more of him sank into Nezumi's body.

"A-ahh! Nezumi! That's—"

"It's good, Shion. K-Keep going."

Shion's body shook as he tried to keep a slow pace. His thrusts were slow and rough and with a few more, Nezumi felt Shion graze that spot. That place that instantly made Nezumi feel like his body was on fire. His thighs locked tighter around Shion's body. Nezumi could barely speak above low, broken murmurs.

"Sh-Shion, more. Go faster… Don't, ah— d-don't hold back!"

"N-Nezumi…"

"I'm okay. Go as— hard as you want."

Shion's whole body tensed and he pulled back, locking his hands around Nezumi's hips before he started thrusting faster. Nezumi arched his back, lifting himself up slightly. Shion took the chance greedily and began thrusting hard into Nezumi.

"Nn- aah! Shi… onn…. " Shion went deeper and faster. His hips jerked hard and he finally hit it again.

"AHH—" Nezumi cried out. He dug his fingers into Shion's shoulders desperately. "Shion— al-almost… I'm…"

"Nezumi…! I… I can't hold it anymore…" Shion whimpered painfully.

"Then let it out.. It's— uhn… I-It's okay."

Shion's speed jumped and he began slamming into Nezumi's body, making both of their breathing sporadic. Shion hit that spot inside Nezumi over and over and his passage tightened around Shion as he felt his release and let out a deep moan.

Shion felt a hot sensation ripple through his system as he came inside Nezumi and he all but collapsed on top of the other once the climax of it passed. They stayed still, focusing on the other's breathing. Nezumi opened his eyes,

"Shion…?" Nezumi listened; Shion's voice drifted to him as the other boy quietly whispered his name over and over. He couldn't see anything but fluffy white hair since Shion's forehead was resting against Nezumi's chest.

"Shion… will you pull out? I'm a bit sore…" Shion did but stubbornly returned to his previous position. Nezumi could hear the air slowly go in and out of Shion's lungs. He reached his hand up to idly rake his fingers through the fair locks, and he couldn't help but let a small smile slip by when he felt those shaky arms circle around his back and pull him close. Nezumi breathed out contently,

"Oh, Shion…"

They remained still, Shion occasionally whispering Nezumi's name while the other idly drew along the red lines, responding to the call of his name with a gentle,

"Yes."

* * *

><p>OH GOD THIS ENDING<p>

HOW DO I DO SHIT LIKE THIS

OH GOD I CAN'T

(Translation: I hope you liked it. I'm not sure how I wrote this. Is it just me because that ending was very lakdjcalksjdfn;l)


End file.
